


After the End

by orphan_account



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Angst, Collection of stories, Kidnapping, Nothing happy really happens, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal tenancies, spoilers for all routes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of continuations of various bad ends.Spoilers for ALL routes eventually!!!
Relationships: Heroine/Ikki (Amnesia), Heroine/Kent (Amnesia), Heroine/Shin (Amnesia), Heroine/Toma (Amnesia)
Kudos: 22





	1. We’ll be together forever.

It’s been a year since she’s been kept here. She knows this but he tells her anyway. Toma, returning from god knows where, offers her a bag and smiles. He sits in front of the tv, blocking it from view, motioning for her to look into the bag. 

The bag itself was pretty. Looked like it came from somewhere expensive. 

She reached into the bag and felt a silky fabric. Looking up at him inquisitively, he motioned for her to continue. 

She looked back to the bag, pulling out the fabric completely. It was lingerie. 

Her face was blank but the disgust that swelled within her was immeasurable.

“I figured since we’ve been together for a year now, we could...” he trailed off, face reddening a bit. 

She didn’t respond. She never did, not to him. She put it back into the bag and stared at him.

“Do...” He cleared his throat, “Would you like to? Tonight?” 

Nothing.

“I don’t want to force this on you...”

How rich. What a disgustingly ironic statement. What a man he’d grown to become. Or maybe he had always been like this.

When she gave no indication that she would give any semblance of an answer, he reached out to caress her face. She leaned into the touch instinctively. 

“Look at me.” 

She did.

“You don’t want to?” 

No. 

“I love you...”

She wishes he didn’t. 

“...” 

Then, he kissed her. Suddenly. His lips were soft and she hated that she loved the feeling. It wasn’t like he wasn’t affectionate with her, it was the opposite. Maybe his reconditioning had more of an effect on her than she thought. 

After a moment he pulled away just enough so that he could speak.

“I really want you. You know that right?” he mumbled against her mouth, “So much it hurts.” 

His hands moved from her face to her waist, running them up and in a soothing manner. 

She shuddered. 

“I want to touch you.” 

“N...no.” she choked out a response, pushing against Toma slightly. 

He looked at her for a moment before smiling.

“That’s all I wanted to hear,” he grabbed the bag from her and stood, “I’ll get started on dinner then.”


	2. Not bad, God.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning ! ! !  
> \- Suicidal Tendencies  
> \- Suicidal Thoughts

Red. 

His arm was stained a sickening shade of red. 

A red, red knife clattered to the floor, barely missing his bare feet. 

He could almost taste the bile that wanted to come up. He suppressed the feeling. 

He wanted to stop this. What he was doing to himself, though that was much easier said than done. To stop would mean to let go of her and he couldn’t do that. Not yet. 

Not when he still loved her so much.  
——  
“Just go home.” Ikki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Please.” 

She shook in place, fear clear in his eyes. Maybe he had gone too far. 

“Ikki, I-“ 

“Please.” his voice cracked. 

Please go before he cries. 

She stared at him for a moment longer before scampering out of view. The front door opening and slamming back closed. 

He exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. His eyes burned, tears threatening to spill. 

What did he do to deserve this? 

——  
He was on the floor now. 

“A-ah…” 

Tears flowed freely from his eyes, blurring his vision.

He curled up on the floor and laid there. 

Maybe this time he would die. That was the only thing he could ask for at this point, but maybe even that was too much to ask for. 

He already got what he wished for, why ask for more?  
——  
“You would be missed, Ikkyu.” 

“...” 

“You know that as well as I do.” 

The night air was frigid but he paid it no mind. They were at the beach, staring out over the ocean. Or Ikki was, at the least. Kent had been trying to coax an answer out of him for 10 minutes. 

How much colder could the water be? 

How long could he hold his breath? 

How long would it take to drown? 

How long would it take for Kent to come and get him? 

“Ikkyu. Look at me.”

He wouldn’t. He was crying. 

“...” 

“She would miss you.” 

“I doubt it.” 

“Don’t be stubborn. She would miss you the most. I don’t know how many times I’ll have to tell you that before you get it.”

“God, you’re bad at this.” He laughed, glancing at his friend finally. He wiped at his face with his sleeves. 

“I’ve never had to console a friend like this before.” 

“I can tell.” 

“Are we done here? It’s freezing.” 

“Yeah.”

Kent would never get it.  
——

He was cold. 

Afterglow from the pain long since resided. He could think clearly now. 

Maybe he should get up. Get his shit together. 

He stood, slow and shaky. He looked down at his arm. 

It was still so red but it seemed to have reached its peak. 

Trudging to the bathroom, he ignored the urge to look at himself in the mirror. No one deserved to see this mess of a man, not even himself. 

He cleaned up his arm, relieved that the red was gone. It would be back, but not for a while. The gash in his arm would be another cooking accident. He’d been having a lot of those lately. Haha. 

The knife would be thrown away and he would act like he was okay. Like he was over her. 

But he wasn’t. And he never would be.


End file.
